villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Svarog
Joszua Anthony Orzehowski, aka The Svarog Killer, The Mad Arsonist, or simply Svarog, is the main antagonist of the 2018 novel Plague ''on Inkitt written by Joshua Orr (JORR). He was a psychiatrist who worked alongside the workers of the ACE Oil Facility before it exploded. During the explosion, he was trapped under burning rubble and yelled out for Daniel Brown (who was his close frenemy) to save him. Daniel didn't, out of fear, and Joszua ended up with a scarred face. He is portrayed by Joshua Orr himself. Bio Early Life Joszua Anthony Orzehowski, frequently called Joszua or Josz, was a Polish-American born in Brick, New Jersey. As a child, Joszua was very skilled in psychiatry and even self diagnosed himself with ADD when he was just 12 years old. Due to his ADD, he constantly flinched and squirmed in his seat, causing some of his peers to tease him by comparing him to a crow. Although Joszua had decently good grades in school, he was still suffering from his ADD. Despite this, he still managed to get a job as a psychiatrist who worked with the workers at the ACE Oil Facility. He soon met Daniel Brown, a retired CIA agent who was working at the facility. After their first encounter, they became friends and promised to look out for each other. Two days later, they had a heated argument and a fight broke out between the two. The ACE Incident Joszua was working the night shift alongside Daniel Brown when 7 criminals (who he all either killed or put in deathtraps later on) attempted to rob an insurance that was near by. They had PLANNED to break into the facility and dig a tunnel leading into the bank, but one of the assailants accidentally shot a barrel of gasoline, causing an explosion. Joszua got burred in the burning rubble and yelled out for Brown to save him. Out of fear, Brown ran away and escaped before the rest of the building collapsed on him. A few hours later, Joszua was dug out by fire men but had a series of scars running down his face. Along with this, Joszua lost his job and Brown's lawyers sued him for negligence. Having finally had enough, Joszua burnt down the houses of both criminals who masterminded the plan as well as burning down Daniel Brown's wedding. He escapes and the police file him as ''The Svarog Killer, after the Slavic god of fire. Sheila's Death Four years after ruining Daniel Brown's wedding, Joszua found out that Brown was still alive and well and had become a detective. In rage, Joszua attempted to kill Brown more physically so that he knew for sure he would be dead. He disguised himself with a skeletal bird mask and tracked down Brown's new dress before arriving at his door. Brown's sister, Sheila, answers the door instead of him. Thinking it is Brown, Joszua straps a leather bird mask over her head, causing her to suffocate to death. He then plants a black feather in her pocket before jumping on the back of a UPS truck and escaping.